


Ten Kisses

by RainbowMatildas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: Ten kisses over the course of Ryan and Shane's relationship. All different, and yet so similar.





	1. Post-Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [this](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts) tumblr post by [prettyboymaximoff](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/), so thanks for the inspiration. Enjoy!

Shane didn't have much to carry - some photo albums, a change of clothes, an uncashed paycheck, a Charmander keychain. But the box in his hands seemed to weigh a thousand pounds as he slowly carried it to the elevator across from Ryan's apartment.

On his left, Ryan - always the gentleman - carried a stack of books that he'd forgotten existed. If he had been in a normal state of mind (i.e. not been dumped the day before) he would've just told Ryan to keep them. He could care less about _"1,001 Ways to Make Him Yours"_. (After all, it hadn't helped him much, had it?)

But if it gave him a reason to spend 5 more minutes with Ryan, Shane would take it.

 _You're being ridiculous,_ a small voice told him. It sounded suspiciously like Daysha.

True, they were still going to be co-workers. They'd still do Unsolved. Ryan had even said there were no hard feelings. It just wasn't "working out." And maybe, Shane wanted to cry and scream that nothing would ever work out if you didn't work for it, maybe he wanted to grab Ryan's hand and hold tight - tight enough that he'd stay and realize how wrong he was.

But he hadn't done any of that. Instead, he had sat on Ryan's stupid suede couch and nodded stiffly, not saying "you're wrong," not saying "please don't do this," not saying anything at all. Because if he opened his mouth, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back the sob building in his throat or the tears stinging his eyes.

So now here he was, trapped in the slowest goddamn elevator known to man with his ex-boyfriend. _And Christ, didn't that hurt to think about?_ Just like before, Shane kept his mouth shut. His hands were slowly going numb with how hard he was gripping the box, but he forced himself to focus all his energy on staring at Charmander. He was focusing so hard, in fact, that he almost didn't hear Ryan clear his throat. Almost.

"You, uh, sure you don't need a ride? You have everything?" He asked with a forced smile.

Shane's mouth turned to sandpaper. "No, it's fine," he said, still refusing to meet his eyes. He stared at his widow's peak instead. "I got, um, an Uber on the way," he said.

Ryan nodded, pursing his lips. "Okay. Yeah. Cool."

They were silent the rest of the way downstairs, the walk through the lobby, and the few steps out the door to the curb. Shane fought the urge to just up and walk away, walk the twelve blocks to his own apartment without another word. Instead, he looked at Ryan with the strongest smile he could muster. "You can just set those books down if you want. My Uber should be here in a few, it's alright."

"No, no, it's alright. It's five-thirty in the morning. I'd be a jerk to leave you out here alone," Ryan protested, shifting the books in his arms.

"You'll never be a jerk, Ryan." _Fuck, he said that out loud, didn't he?_ By the way Ryan's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, he had, indeed. _Great._

"I, uh, I'm so sorry," Shane stammered. "I shouldn't have said that. Just ignore me - mmph!"

He was cut off by Ryan's lips suddenly pressing hard against his. They'd kissed before - dozens of times, maybe hundreds. Some were heated and needy, others gentle and yielding. But this was different, and they both knew it. Shane inhaled sharply, but made no move to stop it. He hesitantly returned the kiss, their mouths molding perfectly together as the foreheads met.

After several moments of a desperate, breathless kiss, Shane stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep the box in his arms. "I - you - didn't," he stammered, feeling remarkably like a fish himself now.

Ryan shook his head. "I'm an idiot, Shane. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," he said frantically. "I can't last a day without you."

Shane was still recovering. "But you said..."

"I know what I said. But now I'm really starting to regret it. I can't lose you, Shane, I can't. I'm so sorry," Ryan said.

Shane exhaled slowly. "I don't know if we can go back to how we were." Ryan deflated a little. " _But_... I am willing to try to get there. I'd try anything for you, Ryan," he added with a smile.

Ryan's grin threatened to split his face. He took the box from Shane and dropped it on the sidewalk, then wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders. "This calls for a proper kiss, I think."

Shane laughed for the first time in two days. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

They would have to talk about this. They would have to talk and heal and fix things before they could ever go back to the way they were before all this. Shane wasn't even sure if they could. But he did know that Ryan was worth the effort. And for now, kissing his no-longer-ex-boyfriend on the sidewalk at five-thirty in the morning was a pretty good start.


	2. Early Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot shorter, but hopefully you enjoy :)

Ryan _really_ needed to stop staying up so late.

The sun filtering through the blinds stung his sleep-deprived eyes, and he rolled over with a muffled groan.

"Mm, Ryan, you gotta get up," Shane mumbled beside him, kicking his shin.

"Ugh, I'm getting there," Ryan said, then promptly covered his face with his pillow. He heard Shane sigh, then felt the pillow being tugged away from him. With his eyes screwed shut, he couldn't see his boyfriend, but he could feel his lips press a ginger kiss to his cheek.

"If you're up in 5 minutes, you can have a real kiss," Shane muttered, finding Ryan's hand to squeeze.

Ryan cracked an exhausted grin and opened one eye. "Well, with that promise, how can I refuse?"

(He'd later have to convince Shane that 7 minutes was close enough to warrant a peck on the lips, but he'll take what he can get. It's not the latest he's been for work.)


	3. Hesitant Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but never fear! I plan on making the next chapter a long one :)  
> Thanks for all the kudos, it means a lot!

Their first kiss wasn't graceful or romantic.

It was awkward lips and tongues all mish-mashed together like they were 8th graders under the bleachers.

It was one of them on tip-toes and the other slouched over just to reach each other's face.

It was Ryan accidentally knocking his elbow against Shane's rib, and Shane cursing because _Fuck, that hurt._

But then it's Ryan blushing and stammering an apology and Shane laughing because _It's fine, dude._

And then it's going back in for a proper (well, proper-er) kiss, which wasn't actually much better, but hey, they tried.

There would be time later for a good kiss - lots of them, in fact. Kisses between practiced mouths, fingers tangled in hair, legs brushing ever so slightly, and chests pressed close enough to feel each other's heart beat, strong and steady and full to bursting with love.

Their first kiss wasn't graceful or romantic. But neither Ryan nor Shane would change it for the world.


End file.
